UNSC Liberation
|manufacturer = Grimm-Reys Industries|length = 1,606.65 ft|width = 510.42 ft|height = 456.68 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = |slipspace drive = |hull = 3 inch |countermeasures = *255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (2) *Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (1) * (3) * (20) * (50) (30 missiles per pod)|complement = *22 Bumblebee-class life boats *Spartan Team Orange *77th Attack Battalion **250 Army Soldiers **6 Scorpion Tanks **10 Warthogs **14 Mongooses *22 ODST Battalion **150 Orbital Drop Shock Troops **2 Scorpion Tanks *22nd Defense Fleet Naval Squadron 14 **12 Pelican Dropships **6 Longsword Fighters **15 Hornets|crew = *260 Crewmen *25 Officers *30 Engineers|skeleton = *26 Crewmen *4 Officers *25 Engineers|era = |role = *Planetary Defense *Attack Ship|commission = June 3 2504|firstsight = Deployment of the 22nd Defense Fleet|destroyed = Battle of Himita, March 20, 2536|battles = *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita|affiliation = |fleet = 22nd Defense Fleet|namedcrew = Henry Fawlkins|captains = Henry Fawlkins}}The UNSC Liberation ( ) was a that served as part of the 22nd Defense Fleet of the from the construction in 2504 till its destruction during the Battle of Himita in 2536 during the Covenant invasion. According to the ship's final commander, Henry Fawlkins, there were at least two other captains in the ships lifetime, but those names have been lost with the ship. History Construction Beginning its construction in 2502, the Liberation was meant to oppose the Insurrection during the height of the crisis. The ship was outfitted with 3 inches of Titanium-A2 armor rather than the standard 2 inches. The ship was also outfitted with heavy explosives as it was meant to potentially, sacrifice itself to the enemy. Early Years Little is known about the Liberation's early deployments. What is recorded is that the Liberation was more than enough to bring in dozens of insurrectionist and take down several stolen UNSC vessels by Insurgents. At some point the ship's Captain was replaced twice leading to Henry Fawlkins to take command of the vessel in 2525. Upon becoming Captain, Fawlkins was also assigned to lead Orange Team into battle. Human-Covenant War Harvest Campaign The Liberation was deployed with Orange Team to the colony of Harvest to stop the invading Covenant forces. While Orange took to the ground, the ship targeted key positions to oppose the Covenant assault. Firing off some rounds and missiles, the Liberation was only able to assist ground forces and not lead the fight against the alien foe. After a couple more months of providing covering fire and assistance, the Liberation was called to Felcuica to assist Orange Team yet again. Battle of Felcuica On June 10th, Orange Team were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark-055 discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan-007 to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane-074, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark-055 were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan-007 devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Lurther strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Lurther falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Lurther, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Lurther sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan-007 devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan-007 to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Specifications Armament The Liberations's primary armament is a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. It also boasts fifty M58 Archer missile pods, each of which carries thirty missiles. Five M870 Rampart point defense turrets are mounted on the port and starboard hangar bays, one on the dorsal surface and one below; each emplacement mounts two 50mm guns. Unlike may Charon class frigates, the Liberation was outfitted to have Shiva Nuclear warheads rather than the usual Hyperion missiles with most Charons. Countermeasures include: * 255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (2) * Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) * Pyrotechnic charges Hull Being a Charon-class frigate, the Liberation is smaller than most UNSC vessels. However, with its large hanger bay, landing crew and support units makes the Liberation a good ship for infiltration and landing support units. Also unlike many Charon class frigates, the Liberation has 3 inches of armor compared to the usual two. Units * Orange Team * 77th Attack Battalion ** 250 Army Soldiers ** 6 ** 10 ** 14 * 22 ODST Battalion ** 150 Orbital Drop Shock Troops ** 2 Scorpion Tanks * 22nd Defense Fleet Naval Squadron 14 ** 12 ** 6 ** 15 Crew Liberation Command * Henry Fawlkins - Commanding Officer (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (KIA) * Aidan-007 - Spartan Commander (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) Spartans * Dane-074 - Spartan (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Timothy-127 - Spartan (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Julia-063 - Spartan (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Clark-055 - Spartan (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Thomas-012 - Spartan (February 25 2525-March 20 2536) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships